


A Case of Body Language

by admiralandrea



Series: Across Border Operations [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam fulfils a fantasy for his Mate





	A Case of Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my A/B/O universe. Please note the tags! This is total filth, no plot or redeeming features whatsoever. Written for the Dirty Talk square of my Kink Bingo card.

Callen was restrained on the breeding stand in the third bedroom. Sam had left him alone saying he’d heard his cell ringing, but not before he’d pulled out the plug, leaving Callen empty and leaking come and slick. As he waited, he heard the door creak open and then the sound of claws clicking on wood. Snuffling sounds came from behind him and he realized it was Bel and Bastien, Sam’s German Shepherd dogs.

Callen moaned around the gag he wore, understanding why Sam had buckled it in place earlier. He hadn’t known if Sam would play out his fantasy, shared so haltingly one night, after Sam had knotted him during his last Heat. He hadn’t mentioned it again in the light of day and neither had Sam.

Now, he heard one of the dogs come closer to him and then it was sniffing at his ass, before a rough tongue was licking at the slick and come on his thighs. Callen moaned loudly at that, not having expected it. He heard whining behind him, then the tongue was gone and he whined as well. 

But seconds later, he felt the dog move closer to him and then paws were on his back, while a large cock prodded at his hole. Callen whined again, but he couldn’t move, Sam had made sure of that when he tied him down. There was a slight shift of position behind him and now the paws were on his shoulders and the doggy cock was brushing against his ass for a moment, before suddenly sliding in to him, making Callen shout out loud around his gag. Fortunately, Sam had used the gag that was modeled on the mould of his cock they’d had made, so little sound could escape around it.

A heavy furry weight rested against Callen’s back while the dog’s hot breath panted against his ear. Callen waited to see what would happen next, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed full of cock, even if it wasn’t his Mate. After a while, the dog began to move, fucking into him hard and fast, breath gusting against Callen’s neck the whole time.

Callen couldn’t help whining as his prostate was battered on every stroke, his cock aching with his need to come. Now he knew why Sam had left off the chastity cage – normally he wasn’t allowed to come on the breeding stand, but getting fucked to orgasm by the dogs was one of the key elements of his fantasy.

It didn’t take long for him to get to the edge, with the constant stimulation of his prostate and when he felt the dog’s large knot force it’s way into him, Callen howled as he spilled his seed all over the floor. It was just as well Sam had chosen to do this during the day, when the neighbors were out, because gag or no gag, they would have heard him then.

Callen’s sides heaved as he fought for breath around the gag, while the doggy knot inside of him continued to pump him full of come. He knew that the dog’s knot lasted a good half hour, so he was stuck like this for at least that long, wondering if Sam would come to check on him before then.

Eventually, the dog withdrew and Callen winced as it’s cock popped free of his sore hole, feeling slick and come trickle down his thighs. The weight disappeared from his back and he heard claws clicking again as it wandered away.

Moments later, he heard more doggy steps behind him and the more familiar sound of his Mate’s footsteps. He couldn’t raise his head because of the restraints, but Sam came to stand in front of him, then crouched down to look him in the eye.

“You’re doing good G,” he said, unbuckling the gag.

Callen gasped, relieved he could breathe more freely and accepted the straw Sam pushed between his lips. It was an energy drink, the same as Sam always gave him when he was in Heat and Callen sucked it down gratefully.

When he was done, Sam tilted his chin and looked at him. “Ready for more?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Callen croaked, wanting the rest of it. Arousal was still buzzing through his veins and he heard the sound of the other dog behind him still.

Sam gave him a thorough kiss, leaving him breathless again. “Good boy,” he said when he pulled away and picked up the gag to fasten it in place again.

Callen obediently opened wide, accepting the thick latex toy once more. Sam buckled it place, then pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking away. Seconds later, Callen felt hot doggy breath on his hole again, before a rough tongue was licking his sore hole. It went on for longer this time, until Callen was hard again, slick coating his thighs and dripping onto the floor as he whined and begged around the gag stretching his jaw open.

Finally, he felt a furry weight on his back again, as the other dog mounted him, hard cock shoving into his ass and making him shout. This time, the fucking was faster and more frenzied, making Callen moan loudly as his ass was pummeled hard. It didn’t take long for him to come a second time, leaving him lightheaded from the force of his orgasm.

The knot this time lasted longer, but Sam was back to remove the gag before the dog had pulled out, stroking Callen’s head as he fed him another energy drink.

“Good boy,” Sam told him again, petting him as he waited for the dog to withdraw.

Callen couldn’t help the wince as it happened, incredibly sore now, from the rough double fucking. “Give me a minute,” Sam told him. “I’ll secure the dogs and then I’ll be back.”

Callen nodded and Sam gave him a quick kiss, before getting up and walking away. Callen waited, wondering if Sam was going to give him the rest of his fantasy when he came back.

*

It was only a few minutes before Callen heard Sam returning. His Mate’s footsteps were heavier than normal as he came into the room. 

“Well, well, look at the state of this bitch,” he heard Sam say in a loud, rough voice completely unlike his usual smooth, deep tones. 

He felt Sam’s presence behind him, then hands on his ass, parting his buttocks. He waited to see what would happen next. Three fingers slid easily into his ass, but Callen still winced, sore from all the fucking.

“Greedy hole bitch,” Sam said, as he worked the fingers in Callen’s ass, making him moan. 

Sam’s other hand reached around to grasp his cock, squeezing it firmly as Sam stroked over his prostate. Callen moaned loudly, as his cock started to swell again.

“Yeah, you’re an eager one, aren’t you?” Sam said. His fingers slipped from Callen’s ass and he whined, not liking the empty feeling. “Hush bitch,” Sam ordered and smacked him hard.

Callen gave a wordless shout at the sharp blow, but Sam just hit him again on the same spot, squeezing his cock again. Callen tried to move into the hands on him, but the restraints meant he couldn’t move.

Sam let go of his cock and moved back from Callen, who waited to see what would happen next. He heard the clinking sound of Sam’s belt and panted with excitement. Moments later, there was a whooshing sound and then a hard blow to his ass, making him scream. Sam didn’t pause though, setting a fast pace, hitting him with the belt over and over again. The blows were accompanied by grunts from Sam and yelling from Callen. 

“That’s it bitch, take it,” Sam told him, as he landed another strike.

Callen continued to yell and moan as Sam worked over his ass with his belt, feeling his third orgasm coming ever closer. One hard, final blow hit across the meat of his ass, as Sam roughly ordered him to come. Callen had no choice but to comply, body trained to respond to his Mate’s demands.

The force of his coming whited out his vision and Callen lost contact with reality for a while. When he came back to himself, Sam was petting him, hands moving over his body gently. His cock was embedded in Callen’s aching ass, making him moan as he felt awareness return.

“Sh,” Sam soothed. “You can take it bitch.”

Callen clenched down on the hard length of him, Sam was bigger than the dogs and stretched him even more. “Please,” he begged, needing Sam to move.

Sam started to move, thrusting into him over and over, starting to grunt as he reamed Callen’s sore ass. It didn’t take long until Callen felt his Mate’s knot on the edge of his hole. He panted as he waited for Sam to push it into him and fill him with his come. 

Sam’s breath was on his neck and Callen felt him lick over his Bonding gland, making him whine. Heat made him hard again and he felt another orgasm hovering near. Then Sam’s knot pushed into him and Sam bit down at the same time.

Callen screamed again as orgasm hit, losing his senses once more, darkness coming over him as his cock emptied another load on the ground, while his Mate filled his sore ass with his come.

 

*

When Callen came to again, he was no longer on the breeding stand, but instead lay on the floor, on his side, with his Mate’s body wrapped around him. Sam’s cock was still buried inside him and Callen couldn’t help tightening around the thick, hard length of him. Sam grunted, hips thrusting against him making Callen moan in turn and just like that, they were fucking again, fresh slick coating Callen’s thighs as Heat burned through his veins. 

Sam’s knot was still inside him and it wasn’t long before he was filling Callen with a fresh load of come, biting on the Bonding gland once more as he did so and Callen lost it again. He didn’t pass out this time, but reality wavered for a while as he shook in his Mate’s arms, before collapsing back limply against Sam’s body.

Sam grunted, but took his weight easily, tightening his grip on Callen’s body. His hands moved over Callen, petting and stroking, teasing at his sensitive nipples, before moving down. One rested over his swollen belly while the other gripped his limp, sensitive cock, making Callen whine. 

“Sh,” Sam said. “Be a good bitch for me, I know you can take it.” Callen whined again, as Sam fondled him. “Yeah, you like that don’t you?” Sam asked. “Look at all that mess you made.”

Callen tilted his head and saw that there was indeed a large puddle of come on the floor, from where he’d come repeatedly.

“You’re going to have to clean that up bitch,” Sam said, hot breath on Callen’s neck as he spoke, making him shiver. 

Sam shifted them, rolling so that Callen was under him, but tugging him up onto his hands and knees. “Lick it bitch,” he ordered, voice dark and rough.

Callen whined as Sam pushed his head down towards the floor, his Mate’s cock was still locked inside him and Sam’s weight was over him as he pressed down on Callen.

“Do it bitch, or I’ll hurt your ass even more and I don’t think you’d like that.”

Callen whimpered, but this was what he’d wanted. He lowered his head obediently and started to lap at the come that was drying on the floor. Sam kept his hand on the back of Callen’s head, holding him in position as he slowly licked the floorboards clean.

After a while, he felt Sam withdraw from him and he winced at how sore his ass was from the repeated fucking, as well as the spanking earlier. He kept licking though, not wanting to risk Sam making good on his threat. 

“That’s it bitch, make sure you get it all,” Sam told him, a close presence behind him still.

One of Sam’s feet nudged at his thigh, then slid between his legs, coming to rest against the base of his cock. Callen trembled at the vulnerable position, but continued with his clean up. It was embarrassing to be licking the floor clean of his own come, but part of him welcomed the humiliation and being treated this way. 

Finally, he was done, but with Sam’s foot still between his legs, he couldn’t shift position. 

“All done bitch?” Sam asked and Callen nodded. Not speaking was part of the fantasy, so he didn’t say anything.

Sam moved from behind him to check the floor, but Callen didn’t move, waiting to see what Sam did next. After a few minutes, Sam reached out to tilt his chin up, so that Callen could see him.

“Good job bitch,” he said and Callen flushed at the praise, unable to help himself.

Sam stood in front of him, one foot nudging at his cock again, which was hard once more, as Heat continued to feed into his reaction to Sam’s domineering behavior.

“Look at this greedy cock, all hard again,” Sam laughed. “You’re an eager little bitch aren’t you? All that come in your swollen little belly and you still want more.” 

Callen’s blush deepened, face burning at the words, although Sam didn’t sound nasty as he spoke. His Mate’s cock was hard again as well and Callen couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight of it. Sam laughed again.

“Want to suck my cock bitch?” he asked, gripping himself as he said it.

Callen nodded, leaning forward unconsciously as he did so. Sam moved even closer and guided his cock to rest on Callen’s lips.

“Go on then bitch, show me you can take it,” he taunted.

Callen opened his mouth eagerly and Sam quickly pushed inside, hand coming up to hold Callen’s head in place as he slid deeper. Callen made a noise, stretching even wider so that his jaw ached as Sam buried himself in his throat, filling Callen and forcing him to breathe through his nose.

“That’s it bitch,” Sam crooned. “Take it all for me like the good little Omega slut you are.”

Callen made desperate choked-off noises as Sam fucked his throat, sliding deeper and deeper until he was buried to the root. He held Callen like that for a while, before pulling back so that Callen could gasp for air. Having the real thing in his mouth was even better than the gag made in the shape of Sam’s cock and Callen welcomed it pushing back down his throat once more.

Sam held his head tightly as he fucked Callen’s face, grunting on each thrust, until his knot was swelling and locked into place, flooding his come down Callen’s throat in pulse after pulse of hot liquid. Callen eyes were streaming and his jaw was aching, but his own cock pulsed with his need to come and his hole ached to be filled as more slick coated his thighs once more.

Sam continued to hold him, free hand coming down to press on the Bonding gland and make Callen grunt as his cock spilled a fresh load on the floor again. Callen shook through his own orgasm, as Sam’s cock continued to spill down his throat, while his nostrils flared as he struggled to breathe.

By the time Sam pulled back out, Callen was a gasping, shattered wreck. He allowed himself to fall to the floor, while Sam knelt in front of him, gently stroking his back. Once his breathing had settled down, Sam picked him up and carried him from the room, back to their bedroom. Callen held on, exhausted and barely conscious after the last few hours.

Sam laid him down gently, then used a soft cloth to wipe him clean just as gently, before covering him with the comforter. Callen reached out for his wrist when Sam went to move away. 

“Sh baby, I’ll be right back,” Sam told him and Callen reluctantly let go.

Sam left the bedroom briefly, but was back a couple of minutes later and slid into bed beside him, gathering Callen into his arms immediately. Callen nestled in against him, taking comfort from his Mate’s presence. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.


End file.
